The past reinvented
by shadowfang666
Summary: Harry gets the chance to save everyone he lost in the second war along with everyone else
1. Back to the past

Summary: Harry gets the chance to save everyone he lost in the second war along with everyone else

Spoilers: 1st through 5th book

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I wouldn't have killed of Sirius Black

Reviews: reviews more then welcome all constructive criticism welcome

On to the story : )

EDITED: I have changed this slightly hopefully made it make more sense but if not ah well I think it made it better but thats just me

**The past reinvented**

**Back to the past**

**Chapter one**

A 25 year old Harry Potter sat on a boulder in the bitter winds of December in what are the remains of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, mourning the deaths of his friends and the people he considered family. Hogwarts had fallen five years ago along with his two best friends and his wife Ginny, they had married just after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts because of the war Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione decided to have a joint wedding, they had died defending the lives of the students.

After that day Harry had done anything and everything he could to get rid of voldemort once and for all, finally succeeding using an ancient parseltongue spell to destroy his soul, that was 2 weeks ago and now he didn't know what to do, he had know one left, all the Weasley's had died fighting in the war, wormtail had killed Remus using his silver hand. Dumbledore had fallen a year before Hogwarts fell, after that Harry had taken charge of the order. When Harry turned seventeen he had learnt of his heritage, learning that you're the heir to Godric Gryffindor and Merlin is a very big shock to the system but after intense training with the portraits of his ancestors he found he could do wandless magic, had control over the elements fire and lightening, his animagus forms were a black wolf and a white phoenix, he had learnt the dark arts after being told by Merlin and Godric that there are no good and evils in magic, it's the intent that matters and due to the death eaters always using the dark arts he had decided to fight fire with fire.

"Why do I have to be alone?" he asked looking up at the sky wishing there was more he could've done for everybody, the wind started to speed up covering his face with his hair, when he brushed it out of his eyes he looked up to see three figures standing in front of him two of them males and one female, the males had white trousers and a white t-shirt on, one with black hair and one with blonde, the female had a long white dress on and long blonde hair with violet streaks in it.

"Who are you?" demanded Harry pointing his sword and his right hand outstretched ready to start casting spells

"I am the Lord of fate this is my brother the Lord of time and our sister Lady of destiny." the black haired man who claimed to be fate spoke in a voice that wasn't harsh but commanded attention

"We are here to offer you a choice." continued Destiny

"What choice?" Asked Harry incredulously

"We are here to offer you the choice to save your friends and the people that you consider family." answered fate

"How?" Harry asked in a choked voice as the idea of having the people he loved back came rushing to the front of his mind

"By sending you back to the summer before your third year and from there you can implement the changes that need to be made." answered the Lord of time,

"What's the catch." was the question they received which got a laugh out of the lords and lady

"Yes well there is a 'catch' as you put it," destiny took over "You need to let Voldemort come back."

"WHAT!!!" shouted Harry

"Listen to us, your destiny is to destroy Voldemort you've done it here but if we send you back you will still need to do it but you can't kill him if he's not alive" (AN: to clarify that spell that destroyed his soul it can only be cast on a living being as it uses their own life energy and magic to destroy their soul) "you will keep your powers that you inherited as you could have gotten to them at that age if you had known about them."

"Oh…Ok… send me back." a determined Harry agreed, letting Voldemort come back wasn't an idea he liked but his friends and family back was worth having to bring Voldemort back and then destroy him again.

The three beings nodded and surrounded Harry and began chanting in a language unknown to him, the intensity of the spell made him squeeze his eyes shut and only opened them when silence reined in his ears, when he could see he noticed he was in his room at privet drive, walking over to the mirror, a twelve year old boy was looking back at him as if he remembered correctly that this was the beginning of the holiday which meant that his 13th birthday wasn't for a couple more weeks.

Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, his relatives were eating breakfast; grabbing something for himself he sat down and turned to his uncle

"I'm leaving and I doubt that I will come back, but before I leave I will change the wards so that they don't need me here to charge them up every year." he said to him in the most civil voice that he could muster in front of his uncle, his uncle was in too much shock of the civility in his nephew to object. Harry just walked into the living room and removed the things off the coffee table, sat cross legged on it and started a chant but when Vernon felt the ripple of magic in the air he snapped out of his shock and turned to his wife and son about to start ranting about ungrateful brats, but when he saw them just staring into the living room, he followed there gaze and his jaw almost literally hit the floor his nephews hair was blowing everywhere and he was floating above the table.

When Harry had finished changing the wards he floated back to the table, when he opened his eyes he saw his relatives looking at him in shock, he just gave them a grin and went upstairs to his room, packing his things into his trunk, shrinking it with a wave of his hand he put it in his pocket then told Hedwig to fly around and meet him at the Leaky cauldron later that night, with that he left privet drive for what he hoped was forever. Walking to a empty street he put a glamour on himself so he wouldn't be recognised then put his wand arm out and with a bang he summoned the knight bus.

"Welcome to the knight b…" Harry didn't let Stan finished he put a hand over his mouth cutting him off then handed him some money.

"Leaky cauldron as soon as possible please." he asked and walked over to one of the beds and sat down, with a bang the bus was on its way.

"What did you say your name was?" asked Stan trying to start a conversation.

"I didn't." came his reply, the ride to the Leaky cauldron was quiet after that

When he arrived he jumped off the bus more then happy to not be on there anymore, he made sure his glamour's were still up, then walked into the pub saying a quick hello to Tom the bartender, he walked straight through to the back, and opened the wall to Diagon alley, he walked straight without stopping all the way to Gringotts walking in he walked to the nearest empty teller, he also noted that it was one that he knew it was the goblin from his first year he waited for him to be noticed by the goblin and when the goblin did notice him he looked a little surprised at the patience of this young wizard as most demand that they do what they want immediately.

"Hey Griphook I'm Harry Potter and I was wondering whether I could see my account manager please?" requested Harry, shocked that a wizard remembered his name he showed Harry through a bunch of corridors to a door with the name Ravkook and 'Potter manager' along with some other names some he recognised like the Blacks and some that he didn't underneath it, knocking politely Griphook waited for entrance then guiding the young man in to the office when he got it.

"Ravkook this is Harry Potter he wished to speak with you." Griphook addressed the goblin sitting behind the desk in the office, looking up and nodding to Griphook to let him know it was fine once Griphook he had left Ravkook addressed Harry.

"You don't look like any Potter that I've known and if rumours are true you're supposed to look like your father." Ravkook said cocking his head to the side; Harry laughed and let his glamour's fall, nodding at the young man he gestured to the chair in front of the desk

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?"

"Well I need to be able to access my family vaults and estates and I read somewhere that if there are no adult family members left then when the next heir reaches the age of 11 they can take control and become the head of the family." he had found this out after his 17th birthday and realized that along with the prophecy Dumbledore had kept that information away from him thinking it was for the best, he respected the man and considered him family but there was some things Harry wished he had done differently.

"Indeed, well as you came to us, we can arrange that for you, there is a law we have to follow, the heirs have to come to us we cannot inform them which is why we at Gringotts didn't inform you about this in case you were wondering." replied Ravkook, Harry just nodded at the information, even though he already knew about the law.

Two hours later all the paperwork was completed and his family ring was back where it belonged on his right index finger.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Lord Potter?" Harry smiled at the goblin

"Please call me Harry, and there is something, I have quite a lot of shopping in both the wizarding and muggle worlds to do and I was wondering whether there is a way for me to access my money without having to keep coming back?"

"Yes we have a method there is a pouch that is linked to your vault and magical signature where you place your hand on it, think of the amount you need and it will appear in the pouch, we also have what muggles call a debit card for shopping in the muggle world altogether it cost you 60 galleons." answered the goblin

"I'll take them; I would also like an inventory list of all vaults in my possession if that's possible."

15 minutes later he left the bank after putting his glamour's back on he had with him a new money pouch, debit card with a pin number and an inventory folder which he shrunk and put in his pocket.

Going to 'Madam Malkins Robes For All Occasions' he brought a range of casual and formal robes, and some Hogwarts robes as well, then heading down a side street he entered a trunk shop,

"What can I do for you young man?" asked the shopkeeper from behind him, but Harry had already started to turn around as he had sensed him walking up to him before he spoke

"I would like a multi compartment trunk one that if need be you can live in."

"I think I have what you are looking for in the back." following the man into a

backroom he was shown to a case that had a blank black wood trunk

"What are the specifications?" asked Harry

"7 compartments 5 walk in compartments first is a living area which has a kitchen, bedroom with bathroom attached and a living room, second is a library, third is a large empty room for you to use as you please which has a large storage room connected, fourth is a potions lab, the fifth is an open outside grassy area with a swimming pool, the other three are normal trunk spaces but are twice the normal size."

"I like it, I'll take it can you change the lid at all?"

"I can change it if you have anything in mind." pulling a drawing out of his pocket which he had drawn on the knight bus using magic to keep it steady, the design was the four corners of the lid having animals on them, on the top left corner is a stag with a string of lilies around his neck, the top right corner is a grim like dog, the bottom left a werewolf and the bottom right corner a wolf all of them with laughter in there eyes in the middle of the lid there is an oval with the words 'Marauders take care of there own' written inside it.

"I can do that just give me half an hour."

"I'll come back how much is it?"

"500 galleons sir." grabbing his pouch he concentrated on the amount then handed the money over "I shall see you in half an hour then sir" the man said going to work.

Harry left that shop and went down the alley to a shop that sold wand holsters and other nick naks after buying himself a dragon hide wand holster that can either go around your wrist or waist, attaching it to his wrist he put his wand inside and headed to buy an ice cream before going back to pick up his trunk, after getting an ice cream he sat down to think. _Ok what do I need to do now, hmm well I need to go clothes shopping in muggle London pick up some clothes for my self and Sirius for when I find him, then tomorrow I'll go stay at one of the houses that I own, then find Padfoot then take him to the house the only question is do I tell him the truth or not…who am I kidding I can't do all this on my own I'm gonna need his help, what about Moony I could use his help as well plus he needs to know of Padfoot's innocence, maybe when I've found Sirius I'll invite Remus round and explain to them both at the same time. _With a plan now in his mind he went back to collect his trunk, entering the shop the man was just bringing it through from the back,

"Ah your back well what do you think?" he asked, heading over to it Harry saw that it was exactly what he wanted

"Perfect" he grinned at the shopkeeper who had a pleased smile on his face at Harry's statement "I forgot to ask does the trunk have any spells on it?"

"Yes it does it has a shrinking and enlarging charm on it all you have to do is tap it, if its already enlarged it will shrink and if its small it'll enlarge, also it can be keyed into your magical signature so only you can open it all you have to do is put your hand on the lid and speak this incantation" he said handing Harry a piece of parchment, doing as instructed the trunk was now keyed to him only.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that I can put on but you can add things to it yourself"

"Ok thank you" Harry then took out the things from his pocket put them in one of the normal trunk compartments, tapped the trunk with his wand and then placed that trunk into his pocket "Bye"

Heading out of Diagon alley Harry headed out to muggle London and to the nearest shopping centre after buying a whole new wardrobe which included several pairs of jeans, t-shirts, shirts, vests, cargo trousers, khaki's trainers and boots and the necessities he headed out to buy Sirius some clothes, estimating on his sizes from when he last saw him at Christmas in his fifth year, but residing to the fact he may have to use magic to adjust them he just grabbed pretty much what he got for himself but mostly plain as he didn't really know what he liked he had got some t-shirts with sayings on them for himself, he only got a few of each deciding when Sirius is with him he'll take him shopping for himself. He then headed back to the leaky cauldron, getting a room for the night, he went up got ready for bed and let Hedwig in when she rapped on the window, climbed into the bed thinking on everything that had changed since this morning from sitting in the remains of Hogwarts to now having the chance to save everyone, and with that thought he fell asleep with a content smile on his face and the most restful sleep he has had in 10 years.

_End of chapter one, chapter two Padfoot, Moony and explanations_

_Review please!!_


	2. Padfoot, Moony and Explanations

Summary: Harry gets the chance to save everyone he lost in the second war along with everyone else

Spoilers: 1st through 5th book

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I wouldn't have killed of Sirius Black

Reviews: reviews more then welcome all constructive criticism welcome

On to the story : )

**Padfoot, Moony and explanations**

**Chapter two**

The next morning after a full breakfast, Harry left the Leaky cauldron and headed to Potter manor.

The manor was on an unplottable land, it was half the size of Hogwarts, had one whole floor dedicated to guest rooms, the master bedroom was on the third floor with two other guest rooms, the swimming pool along with various rooms that Harry didn't know what they were for, the ground floor has the entrance hall which has a large fireplace that is used for floo'ing, to the right of the fireplace are large double doors that lead into a hall for meetings and balls, off the sides off the entrance hall are halls leading to stairways leading up and down, a library, small living area a larger living area, small dining room and a large dining room that could comfortably fit 200 people in, the manor also includes a kitchen (Duh) weapons room, training area, gym astronomy tower, a portrait room that includes portraits of James and Lily, on the grounds was an outside swimming pool, a lake, a forest and stables it also has its own Quidditch pitch.

After apperating in, and informing the house elf's on who he is, he headed up to the master bedroom as it was his now. When he had finished unpacking his things he went down to the kitchens to get some lunch he only looked round when the elves looked at him strangely when they saw him cooking,

"Does master not like our cooking?" the head elf asked with his head bowed

"Oh of course I do, but I like to cook for myself occasionally it's something I enjoy doing." Accepting his answer the elves went back to their work, Harry engaged them in a conversation about styles of cooking, when he had finished eating they had all got more comfortable with each other and at Harry's coaxing had started to call him by his name instead of master..

Harry then left the manor to track down Sirius, he knew that he would be heading to surrey to see him but that won't be for another couple of weeks so he had no idea where he would be, deciding the best way to find him would be to start at Azkaban, when he got there using the information Sirius had told him about his escape he headed to the forest, "Great this could take a long time." He commented, he transformed into his wolf form sniffing the scent that he hoped was his godfather as it didn't smell human or animal he headed off in to the direction following his nose all the way (AN woah imagery I just got an image of a group of people following a nose lol) when it started to get dark Harry spotted an area that he could sleep in, deciding that it would be better to sleep in his Animagus form he curled up at the base of a tree and drifted off to sleep.

It was a week later that the smell started to get stronger meaning that, Sirius was around there not long ago, 2 days later Harry spotted his godfather asleep in an alley, they were in south London, walking up to him in his human form Harry sat down next to him and started to stroke the dogs head to wake him up.

Feeling someone stroking him, Sirius jerked awake looking up at the person he thought he was seeing things because to him sitting next to him with their hand on his neck, stopping him from bolting was a very young James Potter, but on closer inspection he realised that he looked different and his eyes were an emerald green colour _Harry! _Sirius thought when he realised who was sitting there, when the boy spoke Sirius swore his jaw must have hit the floor.

"Hello Padfoot." Laughing at his godfathers face, the look of pure shock on a dog is funny especially when the dogs jaw was hanging open to, "Listen I would love to explain everything but to be honest I only want to do it once right now, and I'm tired and dirty from following your scent from Azkaban for the last week and I know you must be in desperate need of a shower yourself so how about we get out of here hmm?" he asked his godfather who was just staring at him in shock, sighing Harry grabbed onto him and apperated them both to the manor, on seeing the familiar manor as James had brought him here on occasion Sirius transformed back into his human form,

"Harry? Is that really you?"

"No I'm John Wayne, yes it's me." He replied sarcastically, leading the way into the manor Minks the elf met them at the door.

"We's have been worried about you." She said

"I'm sorry, I was searching for Sirius and it took longer then I intended it to, listen I really want to get out of these clothes so could you show Sirius to one of the guest rooms on the same floor that my room is on and perhaps make us some food?" nodding her head Harry turned to Sirius "This is Minks she'll take care of you, there are some clothes for you and other necessities in the room that she'll show you to, I'll see you later in the dining room, just call for Minks when you're ready." He explained then walked off in the direction of his room leaving his godfather knowing the elf will look after him, after taking a long shower and getting changed into some clean clothes, Harry went over to his desk and took out some parchment, ink and quill to write a letter.

_Dear Remus Lupin_

_I know you knew my parents and I would like to get to know you and would like to hear about my parents from you, there is also something I wish to discuss with you if you could come to Potter manor I would be eternally grateful, I believe you know the floo address and if you could possibly come tonight around 8pm, if that inconvenient send a reply back with Hedwig my owl if it's fine you don't need to reply just turn up._

_Thank you and I hope to see you soon_

_Harry James Potter_

_p.s DON'T tell anyone this is important_

Satisfied with the letter he sent Hedwig off with it, and headed off to lunch.

When he arrived in the small dining room, and not seeing anyone he sat down with a book and waited. Half an hour later Sirius showed up freshly showered and wearing a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt and trainers, he had shaved off his beard but had left his hair and just tied it with a bobble at the base of his neck, smiling at the man he motioned for him to sit down, and once he did food appeared on the table in front of them "Tuck in." he cheerfully instructed his godfather, not needing to be told twice Sirius dived in, once he had slowed down he looked up at Harry.

"How did you know who I was? And why aren't you calling the Auror's here? I did after all 'betray' your parents." Sirius said slightly bitter

"No you didn't." Replied Harry looking up from his book marking his page.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked not believing his ears

"I'll explain later when Remus gets here."

"Remus is coming here! Are you insane he'll attack me!" He exclaimed

"No he won't, I won't let him trust me just stay out of view until I say so ok."

"…OK…" a reluctant Sirius Black agreed

That night at 8pm Remus emerged from the fireplace and was greeted by Harry,

"Hey Remus, glad you could make it."

"Me too I'm curious as how you knew about me and this place Professor Dumbledore said you were with your relatives." Harry's face darkened at the mention of the Dursley's but pushing those thoughts aside he led Remus into the small living room where Sirius was hiding in a dark corner waiting for Harry to tell him to show himself to his best friend, even though he knew that Remus thought he had betrayed his friends he still considered him one of his best friends.

Leading Remus to one of the chairs he turned to him,

"Listen I have a guest here who needs to hear what I have to say, but you have to promise not to attack him until you've heard what I have to say ok." Looking confused at this request Remus nodded his head at him, seeing this Harry nodded to the corner where Sirius was hiding; walking out of the corner Sirius didn't take his eyes off of Remus.

When Remus saw Sirius, he was about to draw his wand until he saw Harry's face and remembered the promise he had just made, not wanting Harry to think that he couldn't keep his promises he relaxed a little bit as he really wanted him to trust him, he sent a glare in Sirius direction who had sat down in the chair opposite Remus, both men then turned to Harry who had also sat down in the chair adjoining the other two.

"Harry what is he doing here? He betrayed your parents." Remus questioned softly

"No I…" Sirius started but stopped when Harry put his hand up signalling for him to shut up, frowning he leant back into the chair and folded his arms.

"No he didn't." Harry answered turning to the now confused Werewolf, Remus opened his mouth to argue but Harry beat him to it, "Listen to me ok, Sirius wasn't my parents secret keeper, he was going to be yes, but they decided to switch to Pettigrew at Sirius suggestion, thinking that no one would ever think that Pettigrew was the keeper, Sirius was going to be the bait and Pettigrew was going to go into hiding himself, the idea was perfect except the part where Pettigrew was, no sorry IS a Deatheater, and as soon as he was named keeper he went to Voldy and spilled the magic beans so to speak." When he had finished two very confused wizards stared at him, both for different reasons, Remus because of the explanation itself, Sirius at wondering how the hell Harry knew. Remus looked to Sirius, Sirius seeing him turned to look directly at him, seeing Remus's eyes searching for confirmation, Sirius could do nothing more than nod. Seeing the sincerity in Sirius's eyes, realisation dawned on his face.

"I'm sorry I should have known that you would never…"

"It's ok I blamed myself to." Getting up from their chairs they embraced each other in a very manly hug, (Aww sweet) "Now the question I want to know the answer to is how in god's name do you know this?" Sirius asked Harry when he and Remus had sat back down but this time together on the settee opposite Harry.

"Ah well that is a long story." Harry grinned at the two men who glared at his answer "I ask you not to interrupt me until I am finished ok?" after they had nodded Harry sighed wondering how to go about explaining, "Ok, let's start at the beginning and bear with me, it all started with a prophecy predicted by Sybil Trelawney, a prophecy of the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord, now a Deatheater had only heard half of it, but took the information to ol' Voldy any way, now Dumbledore heard this prophecy himself and informed my parents as it was a possibility that I was the one mentioned in it, it is also why they went into hiding now when Voldemort attacked and killed my parents he unknowingly fulfilled part of that prophecy by marking me." He explained pointing to his scar "And then I went to live with the Dursley's not the happiest childhood around I'm telling you, now when I turned eleven I was finally told about my heritage of being a wizard, first year at Hogwarts I battled Voldy once again when he was inhabiting Professor Quirrel's body I once again survived and he fled, second year the chamber of secrets was opened and I once again dealt with Voldemort only this time it was a memory of his sixteen year old self, I stopped him from killing Ginny Weasley and coming back to life. Third year…" that got the two men looking at him strangely as they knew that he was about to start his third year, "My godfather had escaped from Azkaban, we finally had a competent Defence teacher Remus here, Dementors were stationed around the school and they had developed an obsession with me for some reason as they kept coming after me, Remus taught me the Patronus, at the end of the year I learnt the truth about who caused the death of my parents as Wormtail was posing as my best friend Ron's rat Scabbers, it was a full moon that night and unfortunately Remus hadn't taken the wolfsbane and transformed causing Wormtail to escape, and the Dementors almost killed both me and Sirius, me and my other friend Hermione went back in time using a time turner to save Sirius from the Dementors kiss, Sirius then went on the run. Fourth year the tri-wizard tournament came to Hogwarts, someone put my name in the goblet of fire and I was chosen as one of two champions for Hogwarts I battled a dragon to get a golden egg attended a Yule ball swam to the bottom of the black lake to save a best friend, and made my way through a maze to get to the cup, me and Cedric Diggory the other Hogwarts champion grabbed the cup at the same time and was transported to a graveyard where Voldemort was brought back using bone of the father, flesh of a servant and blood of an enemy…me, Cedric died I escaped. Fifth year was one of the worst years of my life I was having visions from Voldy, the worst defence teacher in the world, Snape 'teaching' me Occlumency and at the end I was lured to the department of mysteries thinking that Voldemort had Sirius and was torturing him, it ended up in a full blown battle…and Sirius died…he fell through the veil, after that I trained to become what I needed to be, the war raged on getting worse every day Dumbledore died three years later Hogwarts fell a year later which is when my friends and my wife were killed, I then would do everything to take out Voldemort's men, Wormtail killed Remus I finally killed Voldy about a month ago for me using an ancient parseltongue spell, but I had lost everyone, there was nothing left to live for anymore, it was then that three people appeared before me claiming to be the Lords of fate and time and the Lady of destiny, they gave me a choice on coming back and doing it all over again but hopefully better, I had nothing else to lose so here I am." At the end of his explanation Remus and Sirius had collapsed in to the settee, pale and horrified.

"You're from the future?" Remus asked seeking confirmation

"Yes." Was the reply

"You're here to change things." This time the question came from Sirius

"Yes and I need your help I can't do this on my own, and the Marauders take care of their own remember." Harry said finishing with a grin

"Yes they do." The two replied at the same time with the same determination in their voice, hearing that Harry knew he could count on them

"What do you want us to do?" asked Remus

"Well your teaching at Hogwarts this year right?" he asked the werewolf receiving a nod in reply "Are you allowed pets?" grinning at them, Remus caught on and matched the grin Sirius was looking between them oblivious to what they were talking about,

"Ok I think Azkaban has fried my brain because I'm not following." Sirius complained at them.

"Padfoot, your brain was already fried, and we're talking about you going to Hogwarts as Remus's pet dog." Answered Harry and at seeing the look on Sirius's face when being told that he was going to be Remus's pet was so priceless that it set Remus and Harry laughing their heads off.

Later when they had calmed down and questions were thrown back and forth and answered they decided to expose Wormtail as soon as possible, and unfortunately for them hopefully Barty crouch Jr will perform the ritual to bring back Voldemort. It was with that, that the three headed off to bed Remus having agreed to move in with them.

_Voila end of chapter 2 sorry about the wait I got caught up with my other story, in know there's not much in this chapter but next chapter we're off to Hogwarts yay!!!_

_Review please!!!!_


End file.
